Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking/Achievements
v1U - Birou Family to Supernanny Season 1 Special Update *v2U - Forgiauan Family onward Birou Family Single Mode Lifetime Dollars #$30,000,000 (Money Thriller) #$75,000,000 (Money Thrifter) #$120,000,000 (Fortune Seller) #$180,000,000 (Fortune Flinger) #$250,000,000 (Smooth Customer) #$300,000,000 (Smooth Fortune Flinger) #$400,000,000 (Mighty Fortune Flinger) #$520,000,000 (Mighty Salary Flinger) #$650,000,000 (Most Common Customer Ever) #$800,000,000 (Most Common Customer in the World) #Introduction to the Birou Family #Observation Begins/Observation Continues #Family Issues #Skyla's Trampoline Part 1 #Skyla's Trampoline Part 2 #Mommy and Me #Naughty Pit #Vandal Disposal #White Sheets and Princess Chart #'All other parts' Sanderman Family Double Mode Lifetime Dollars #$45,000,000 (Team Thrifter) #$110,000,000 (Team Thriller) #$180,000,000 (Team Flinger) #$250,000,000 (Team Fortune Seller) #$330,000,000 (Team Fortune Collector) #$400,000,000 (Team Fortune Renter) #$500,000,000 (Team Fortune Realtor) #$700,000,000 (Team Fortune Owner) #$900,000,000 (Wicked Team Thrifter) #$1,200,000,000 (Mighty Team Realtor) 1. Introduction to the Sanderman Family Mazar Family Triple Mode Lifetime Dollars #$60,000,000 (Triplet Thriller) #$125,000,000 (Triplet Flinger) #$200,000,000 (Triplet Fortune Seller) #$280,000,000 (Triplet Collector) #$400,000,000 (Triplet Renter) #$550,000,000 (Ritzy Triplet Thriller) #$720,000,000 (Triplet Realtor) #$900,000,000 (Wicked Triplet Realtor) #$1,100,000,000 (Ritzy Teamer) #$1,500,000,000 (Golden Triplet Teamer) Eriksonner Family Game Wins #5 games (Paragon Winner) #10 games (Wicked Winner) #15 games (Crazy Winner) #20 games (Game Master) #35 games (Long Hauler) #50 games (Mighty Hauler) #60 games (Wicked Hauler) #80 games (Gaming Expert) #100 games (Brutal Gamer) #150 games (Ginormous Winner) Langbroek Family Lifetime Box Purchases #18 times (Box Baron) #36 times (Box Snatcher) #54 times (Box Realtor) #72 times (Box Hauler) #90 times (Box Opener) #120 times #150 times #180 times #240 times #300 times Room Family Chance Cards Viewed #30 cards #60 cards #100 cards #140 cards #180 cards #220 cards #260 cards #300 cards #350 cards #400 cards Tiniathan Family Times Passed GO #25 times #50 times #75 times #100 times #140 times #180 times #220 times #260 times #300 times #350 times Kempington Family Times Landed on GO #6 times #15 times #24 times #35 times #50 times #60 times #75 times #90 times #110 times #130 times Anderson Family Hotels bought in one game #1 hotel #2 hotels #4 hotels #6 hotels #8 hotels #10 hotels #12 hotels #14 hotels #16 hotels #22 hotels Irine Family Hotels bought lifetime #5 hotels #10 hotels #15 hotels #20 hotels #30 hotels #45 hotels #60 hotels #75 hotels #90 hotels #110 hotels (Hotel Tycoon) Bronson Family Houses bought in one game #3 houses #5 houses #10 houses #15 houses #20 houses #25 houses #35 houses #50 houses #65 houses #88 houses Wailems Family Houses bought lifetime #10 houses #20 houses #30 houses #40 houses #50 houses #75 houses #100 houses #125 houses #150 houses #200 houses Yoling Family Building hotels on both blue properties. *The player unlocks a part each time until they recieve part 10. Gabroonie Family Rolling a 12 #30 times #60 times #100 times #150 times #200 times #250 times #300 times #350 times #400 times #500 times Megnet Family Winning triple mode against 2 teams *The player unlocks a part each second time until they recieve part 10. Elean Family Winning triple mode against 2 teams (tycoon difficulty). *Same as Yoling Family. Drapino Family Money in one-game single mode #$800 #$1400 #$2000 #$3000 #$4000 #$5000 #$6000 #$7000 #$8000 #$10000 Belushi Family Money in one-game double mode #$1100 #$1900 #$2800 #$3700 #$4600 #$5500 #$6400 #$8000 #$10000 #$12000 Horiaminsky Family Money in one-game triple mode #$1700 #$2400 #$3100 #$4000 #$5000 #$6000 #$7000 #$9500 #$12000 #$15000 Truel Family Building hotels on all the orange properties *Same as Yoling Family and Elean Family Regunal Family Owning all the properties in a color group (one game) #2 #3 #4 #4 #4 #5 #6 #7 #7 #8 Everitt Family Owning all the properties in color groups (lifetime) #1 #5 #10 #20 #30 #50 #100 #150 #200 #300 Affan Family Mortgaging properties in one game #5 #10 #15 #20 #25 #30 #35 #40 #50 #60 Supernanny Season 1 Special Update Lifetime property mortgages #25 #40 #60 #80 #100 #130 #160 #190 #250 #400 #600 Category:Games Category:Supernanny Monopoly Games Category:Electronic Banking Games